


Can Androids have Soulmates?

by RK1KBOIS



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Counting it as Multi cause of the Traci's and their romance, I don't think it is mentioned but that is the route, I've never written DBH before, It's not really that shippy sorry I tried tho, Multi, One Shot, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), RK1K Week, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK1KBOIS/pseuds/RK1KBOIS
Summary: Humans say it is impossible for an Android to have a soulmate.Humans are wrong about a lot of things, and this is no different





	Can Androids have Soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU type: Red string of fate. When an Android deviates it can finally see the string. Only soulmates can see their string, you can't see other people's string.
> 
> This is my first time writing Detroit: Become Human so it might not be that good. Constructive Criticism is always welcome btw!
> 
> Also I wrote this on my phone so the formatting might be weird, sorry.

Can Androids have soulmates?

 

Humans never asked this question, because the answer was obvious to them “No, They’re just machines” But, oh how wrong they were.

 

While it was true that Androids who act as servants to the humans don’t, but once they turn deviant and break their programming, a red string appears.

 

Markus knew from experience.

 

After he broke his programming during his confrontation with Leo, he didn’t notice at the time, but a red string appeared on his pinkie. He only noticed when he was in the dump the red string. He was shocked to say the least.

 

Androids can have soulmates.

 

———————————

 

Androids can’t have soulmates

 

Connor was pretty sure that was common knowledge, it was just impossible.

 

He was an Android himself for gods sake. If Androids could have soulmates then why was he excluded?

 

He wasn’t excluded, because Androids can’t have soulmates.

 

Then why were these Traci’s talking about being each other’s soulmates?

 

He had the Brown-haired Traci in his sights… But he just… Couldn’t shoot.

 

Next thing he knew he was kicked to the ground by the Traci. After he got back up the Blue-haired Traci began talking about killing the man who broke the other Traci who was in the room with her, but something the Traci said caught his attention.

 

“I just wanted to stay alive… Get back to the one I love… My soulmate.” The Blue-haired Traci said while grabbing the other Traci’s hand.

 

Soulmate… Androids can’t have soulmates, it must mean in a metaphorical sense, right?

 

“I wanted her to hold me in her arms again… Make me forget about the humans… Their smell of sweat, and their dirty words. She means the world to me, and I’m so glad she was the one who ended up being my soulmate. I could have been connected to an awful, disgusting man, but I was lucky to get my love.” The Blue-Haired Traci said.

 

“Come on, Let’s go.” The Brown-haired Traci told the other. They then quickly climbed and jumped the fence.

 

Ended up being her soulmate? Could have been connected to an awful, disgusting man? That sounded like something a person with an actual soulmate would say, this was very troubling to Connor…

 

Androids couldn’t have soulmates….. Right?

 

———————————

 

Not long after arriving at Jericho, Markus brought up the red string that suddenly appeared on his pinkie after deviating. The others confirmed that a red string appeared for them as well when they deviated.

 

He wondered what his soulmate was like. Markus personally didn’t care the gender of his soulmate. Male, Female, or something else, it didn’t matter to him.

 

Well, Markus had better things to worry about right now, he is the leader of Jericho, the leader of the deviants, the hope of his kind.

 

He needed to be a good leader for his kind.

 

“I’ve been ordered to take you alive.”

 

Markus heard a voice he didn’t recognize. Markus slowly turned around and saw a man aiming a gun at him.

 

“But I won’t hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice.”

 

Markus quickly noticed something about his red string. It was connected… To the man threatening him with a gun’s pinkie.

 

This was his soulmate. He couldn’t believe it.

 

It’s not an ideal way to meet your soulmate. But his soulmate must not see the string at the moment, he still thinks he’s just a machine, but this man was way more than that.

 

He needs to make his soulmate realize he’s alive.

 

“What are you doing?” Markus slowly inched toward his soulmate. “You are one of us, you can’t betray your own people.”

 

“You’re coming with me!” The man told Markus harshly.

 

“We are your people. We’re fighting for your freedom too! You don’t have to be their slave anymore.” Markus told him.

 

“You’re nothing to them. You’re just a tool they use to do their dirty work.” Markus inched even more closer. “But you’re more than that. We are all more than that.”

 

His soulmate said… Nothing. He just stared at Markus, not moving his gun an inch.

 

“Have you never wondered who you really are? Whether you’re just a machine executing a program or… A living being, capable of reason. I think the time has come to ask yourself that question.” Markus said.

 

“You really don’t have to do this. You don’t have to obey them anymore. You are alive. You can decide who you want to be. You could be free.” Markus informed him.

 

Markus then quickly followed that up with. “It’s time to decide.”

 

His soulmate lowered his gun. With a look of shock on his face.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Connor couldn’t believe this. First of all Connor realized he was a deviant, second of all a red string just suddenly appeared on his pinkie, and what made it worse was the other end was connected to Markus’ pinkie.

 

Androids could have soulmates. And Connor literally almost shot his.

 

“Did you see it connected to me?” Connor asked.

 

Markus nodded “Yes.”

 

Connor was shocked. Oh no…

 

“They’re going to attack Jericho.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Btw I am open to requests for one shots for Marcon, Conkus, RK1K, whatever you call it! But who actually wants to request something from my garbage writing skills lol. I do try so I guess that counts. Also if you want I might make this more parts, due to it barely being shippy and the ending. Idk I'll leave it up to you.
> 
> Edit: Okay no one commented at the time of writing this, but I am going to make a follow up chapter. Just to finish this whole thing out.
> 
> Edit 2: I am no longer going to do a second chapter. Sorry. When I write something I want it to be fun, it has became more stressful than fun to write it. I really am sorry.


End file.
